Como é grande o meu amor por você
by Suhh Rickman
Summary: Uma carta que o tempo não pôde apagar...Sentimentos que não morrem...Vidas que se cruzam....Draco e Gina.


**Como é grande o meu amor por você**

_Eu tenho tanto pra lhe falar_

Por onde começar? Merlim! Não pensei que fosse tão difícil falar isso, peraí! Mas eu to escrevendo! Merlim! Mesmo assim, é mais difícil ainda!

Mas não custa tentar...

_Mas com palavras não sei dizer,_

**Por isso eu escrevo...**

_Como é grande o meu amor por você_

**Você me olhava de um jeito tão intenso, esses olhos...o que posso dizer sobre eles? **

E não há nada pra comparar para poder lhe explicar 

**E repetir nessa carta que você não vai ler, que eu adoro esse seu jeito diferente, alegre, irreverente, comunicativa, esses seu cabelos vermelhos tão vibrante e flamejante , seu jeito de rir, de olhar, de falar, e de brigar , e seus gestos quando está irritada, tudo em ti me completa...você precisa saber...**

_Como é grande o meu amor por você_

_Nem mesmo o céu, nem as estrelas, nem mesmo o mar, _

_e o infinito, não é maior que o meu amor, nem mais bonito_

**Não sei o que mais fazer para tirar você da minha cabeça...mas esperaí! Porque eu quero tirar você de mim? Céus! Porque o seu cheiro está nessa casa, nesse quarto, nessa cama (na nossa cama). Está em mim.**

_Me desespero a procurar alguma forma de lhe falar como é grande o meu amor por você_

**Espero você chegar, da casa da sua _amável _família para podermos conversar.**

**Sei que não vai me deixar falar, mas mesmo assim _PRECISO_ tentar.**

_Nunca se esqueça, nem um segundo, que eu tenho o amor maior do mundo... como é grande o meu amor por você_

**Nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar, quanto mais amar! Nunca pensei, nunca imaginei...ainda mais amar uma _Weasley! Mais a mais linda Weasley, a mais linda entre todas e tão, tão ruiva!_**

_Mas como é grande o meu amor...por...você_

Acredite em minhas palavras, pois eu acredito! E saiba que...que eu...

Eu Amo você MINHA ruivinha

_**Carinhosamente**_

_**(Estranho, não?)**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Virgínia lia essa carta, encontrada em meio as suas coisas, no alto dos seus 5 meses de gravidez, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar a sua face. Cada vez mais difícil de continuar a ler. Não sabia descrever a sensação que percorria lhe o corpo fazendo seus gêmeos chutarem cada vez mais...

"**_Como fui tola naquela noite...brigar por causa de carta! Uma reles carta de mulher que eu encontrei em seu Armani...se eu o escutasse pelo menos...mas não! Quando eu começo a falar...nem Merlim me faz calar essa boca, essa GRANDE boca! Mas não! Eu não lembrei que aquela vag...Parkinson era secretária dele, talvez eu pudesse ter evitado a pior noite da minha vida, se ele soubesse..."_**

Absorta em seus pensamentos, não notou a presença de seu marido adentrando o cômodo espaçoso, no qual seria o quarto dos gêmeos. Ele lhe puxa de volta a sua realidade...

"_Já não lhe disse para não trabalhar desse jeito?" - perguntou- lhe puxando para um beijo que pra ela não foi suficiente, mas ela precisava falar..._

"_Sim, mas achei isso em meio as minhas coisas..." - disse ela com cara de dúvida_

"_E você, tem idéia quem tenha posto isso aí?" – perguntou-lhe surpreso_

"_Acho que um alguém do passado resolveu me revelar seus sentimentos mais profundos...finalmente..." - respondeu-lhe com ar de mistério em meio a seus devaneios._

"_Não estas pensando em dar atenção a uma carta, está?" – perguntou-lhe passando sua mão em sua face e terminado em algumas mechas de seu cabelo extremamente vermelho, com seu jeito calmo._

"_Eu acho que não...tenho uma idéia melhor. Vou agradecê-lo pessoalmente." – disse-lhe já o puxando para um beijo desesperado, apaixonado, doce, mas ao mesmo tempo, desejoso, como se isso fosse essencial para suas vidas._

"_Eu te amo, minha pequena Weasley" – deu-lhe um sorriso, na opinião dela, um dos mais bonitos que ela já havia visto_

"Eu também te amo Malfoy" e os dois riram juntos (como soa estranho, não!) e se beijaram logo após... FIM 

N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Se não, please, Forguive-me, pois essa é minha primeira fic que eu tenho coragem de publicar! Resolvi por a música do Roberto Carlos por inspiração.

Quero agradecer a minha mana por me ajudar com a fic, a minha amiga Rafaela, que eu ADORO tb! (leiam a fic dela, Doces Mentiras e O Que Na Verdade Somos).

Quero suas críticas, elogios e o que mais quiserem falar para saber se eu continuo ou não a escrever! Mandem-me reviews!

(Amiga adoro você! E Kê eu tb te adoro!)

Desde já agradeço sua atenção por ter lido!

**Suki W. Malfoy**


End file.
